


centrifugal motion

by ohwines



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, Edging, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, a tiny bit of mommy kink, brief mentions of battle, fbyleth, makeshift cock ring, spoilers for the entire game basically? but nothing overt?, tags will be updated as more of these are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwines/pseuds/ohwines
Summary: a drabble collection of kisses
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Dorothea Arnault, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. casphardt; distraction

**Author's Note:**

> 1) casphardt; a kiss to distract  
> 2) dimileth; a kiss to shut you up  
> 3) ingridthea; kissing a scar  
> 4) merslvain; kissing a falling tear  
> 5) byleth/mercedes; kissing a scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casphardt: a kiss to distract

caspar pulls his axe out of his opponent, an alliance mage who got too close for comfort, and slings off the blood and entrails and thinks _this is it for me._ if this is where he’s going to finally die, so be it. until he feels the warm rush of white magic, his wounds stitching themselves together.

_linhardt_ , he thinks. the professor had assigned lin to be his adjutant for this battle. what caspar lacks in self preservation, he makes up for with a healer for a best friend.

“thanks lin, you really saved my butt there,” he says, clasping him on the shoulder. linhardt looks pale, his usually pink lips devoid of color. he doesn’t respond, merely glances to the hand on his shoulder. caspar’s hand. caspar’s hand, which is covered in blood. _uh oh._

linhardt’s eyes begin to drift towards caspar’s enemy, body lying prone and torn apart from his axe. caspar’s left hand gently grabs linhardt’s jaw, cupping it and turning it towards himself.

“look at me, lin. only look at me,” he implores. linhardt finally tears his eyes away from the gruesome scene, his long lashes wet with unshed tears.

“it’ll be okay, sweetheart. i’m okay. you did so well. you saved my life.”

linhardt still looks haunted, close to fainting, breath quickening and eyes unfocused. caspar needs a better distraction or linhardt is going to hyperventilate soon.

“hey, focus on me linhardt. focus on this,” he says and leans forward and up on his toes and kisses him. linhardt doesn’t respond at first, but after a moment or a thousand, he begins to relax. and after another lifetime, he begins to kiss back. linhardt must have spent all his life saving up his energy just to kiss him back with this kind of fervor. caspar loves him.

“i love you,” he says after he pulls away to breathe.

“i love you,” linhardt responds, forehead against caspar’s own.

_distraction successful,_ caspar thinks, clutching linhardt tightly to his chest.


	2. dimileth; shutting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dimileth: a kiss to shut someone up

byleth isn’t one to feel nerves or apprehension. she has always gone into things confidently, with a level head. 

this, though. this is new territory for her.

“dimitri, please say something,” byleth pleads, as close to begging as she has ever been. she is reminded of when they met at the goddess tower at the end of the war. except this time, their roles are switched. 

she takes a step closer, grabbing his hand. she rests it on her still flat stomach. he finally makes eye contact, and she can see tears glistening in his good eye. 

“oh mitya,” she says, moving to embrace him.

he is a giant of a man, but he feels so small in her arms. he begins crying into her shoulder in earnest. 

“i am so happy, beloved. to know you are with child, our child, is a joy i cannot put into words. but i am so conflicted. my heart is full, but my head is telling me i do not deserve such joy. how can these bloody hands hope to hold something as precious as our child? how could i even begin to deserve such a gift? i am too wretched, too damaged—"

she stands on her tiptoes and shuts him up with a kiss. he leans into it, still crying and blubbering. there’s not much finesse, what with the tears, but she continues to kiss him until he’s fully relaxed. or as relaxed as king dimitri of faerghus ever truly can be. 

she finally pulls away with a small and short kiss, and then another. he chases her mouth with his own but she stops him.

“mitya,” she begins, voice firm. “i chose you seven years ago when i first came to garreg mach. i chose you again when i came back. and i chose you when we exchanged rings at the tower. i will keep choosing you everyday, for as long as we live.” 

“but beloved, i—"

she stops him with another small kiss. “you will be a wonderful father. i would have never chosen this path if i didn’t believe in you. please trust me. trust that.”

he bows his head, but looks at her after a moment with determination in his gaze. 

“i trust you, beloved,” he says, touching her stomach so softly, like he thinks she’ll break. “i love you. both of you. i will spend the rest of my life earning your love.”

"you already have it."


	3. ingridthea: scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ingridthea: kissing scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually a companion piece to [serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515929) but this can be read by itself

dorothea lounged on their bed as ingrid undressed herself for the night. it was still hard to believe she was _hers_ after so many years of loving from a distance, but here she was ten years after the war. here _they_ were, married and happy and still very much in love. dorothea loves her. 

“i love you,” she says, seeing no need to keep her thoughts to herself. “i would love it if you joined me in our bed so i can show you how much.”

ingrid nearly drops her tunic. it’s been a decade but dorothea still manages to fluster her. it’s unbearably cute. 

she picks it up off the ground and lays it on a chair.

“i love you too,” she finally says back, busying herself with removing her pants and avoiding eye contact.

“come here,” dorothea demands. 

ingrid walks toward her without any fuss, naked but her smallclothes. dorothea sits up, grabbing her by the arms, and gently pulls her onto the bed. she kisses her once, twice and ingrid melts into it like she always does.

she’s kissing down her neck, towards her shoulder when she sees it. a small white scar, barely noticeable after so many years. 

“do you remember how you got this one?” dorothea asks.

“i do,” ingrid answers, eyes closed.

the scar is on the top of her shoulder, toward her neck. it’s a small, puckered thing. a souvenir from their time at gronder field. an archer had sneaked up on dorothea and ingrid flew across the field to take the arrow meant for her. she’ll never forget the sight of ingrid in a dead drop out of the air, her own shriek. her gratitude for the professor teaching her white magic to at least keep ingrid alive until mercedes could reach her.

she kisses the scar over and over and over, reminding herself it was all in the past and that ingrid was safe and healthy and hale and in their bed.

“i would do it all over again, you know,” ingrid says. “i wouldn’t change anything.” 

dorothea smiles through the slow tears trailing her cheeks. 

“i know,” she says, and kisses her wife deeply. 

they don’t say anything else for a while.


	4. mersylvain; tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mersylvain: kissing a falling tear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gratuitous smut and is also going to be part of a longer mersylvain one shot i eventually plan to do. enjoy!

“mercie, mercedes, please,” sylvain pants, clenching around her fingers.

“ah ah ah, not until you say it,” she chides, pressing her fingers against his prostate.

“please, please let me come,” he begs, writhing against her chest, her breasts soft against his back.

“hm, i’ll have to say no for now,” she trails off, pulling her fingers out of him.

“no, mercie please, please come back, please let me come,” he’s close to tears now.

“why should a bad boy like you get to come? i think you should have to pleasure me again first,” she says, pushing him flat on the bed and straddling his face.

“well? get on with it,” she says, sweet voice belying the harshness of her words.

he begins to lick her clit in earnest;  _ if there’s anything i’m good at _ , sylvain thinks,  _ it’s sex. _

unlike a lot of the women he’d been with, mercedes does not become too sensitive after she comes to be touched again. she becomes insatiable. he’s finally met his match. 

he traces words around her clit with his tongue, adding in a finger as he goes. hhe starts riding his face with fervor. he speeds up, can tell she’s close. he adds another finger, pressing into her sweet spot, and she’s done for. she tightens around his fingers, thighs shaking, her voice a silent scream.

after a moment, she gets off of him, moving down his body until she reaches his cock. it’s so hard it’s nearly purple, a ribbon tied around his balls to keep him from coming. she wastes no time, sticking two of her small fingers back into his ass, and swallowing his cock down all the way.

he wants to come so badly he’s about to scream.

“come on sweetheart, you know what to do,” she says, soft voice hoarse.

she takes the head back into her mouth, fingers curled up against his prostate.

he grits his teeth, about to scream. finally, “mommy, please let me come. i’ve been so good.”

“good boy, " she says, untying the ribbon and taking his cock back into her mouth all the way.

he comes immediately, and she swallows every drop.

she crawls up his body, first kissing his mouth, then his cheek. 

“you were so good for me, baby boy,” she says, kissing away his tears. 

he nuzzles his face into her breasts, falling asleep.


	5. bymercie; kissing a scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fbyleth/mercedes; kissing a scar. pure PWP

there’s a scar on mercedes’ left breast, not far from her heart. it’s a small, faded little thing. mercedes is not forthcoming about its origin, always becoming quiet or changing the subject. byleth knows her well enough by now to infer that it’s related somehow to her time in house bartels. she kisses it, dragging her tongue over it and moving down to her soft, flat nipple. 

mercedes cries out, writhing under her touch. she doesn’t have the most sensitive breasts, but byleth always pays them a lot of attention. her areolas are big and flat, her nipples shy and slightly inverted. byleth loves them, loves teasing them until her nipples finally get hard.

mercedes drags her up, kissing her desperately. she’s not usually the type to want to be taken care of; she prefers to be in charge, but byleth wants to take care of her wife today.

she takes mercedes bottom lip between her own, slowing the kiss down. she begins kissing down her neck, pinching her nipple between rough fingers. 

“byleth, byleth please,” mercedes whispers.

“i’ll take care of you sweetheart. whatever you need,” she responds between kisses. 

she drags her lips down from her neck, back to her breast and kisses the scar again. she takes the other nipple in her mouth briefly, pulling off with a loud pop that makes mercedes squeal, and moves down to her pussy.

she throws mercedes’ legs around her neck, and takes a long inhale of her wife’s heady scent.

“you ready sweetheart?” she asks. mercedes nods, bottom lip between her teeth.

not wanting to tease her, byleth dives right in. small licks turn into bigger ones, turn into the flat of her tongue dragging against mercie’s clit. mercedes tried to bite back a moan but one more drag of the flat of byleth’s tongue and she can’t anymore. she’s moaning in earnest now, buries her hands in byleth’s mint hair and begins grinding her hips against her tongue. byleth spears her tongue, allowing mercedes to ride it. sensing that she’s getting close, she pushes her finger inside, nearly groaning herself at the wetness. she knows mercedes likes a bit of a stretch, a little fullness, so she adds another finger, then another. 

“mm, byleth i’m close,” she cries out, sweet voice hoarse and deeper than normal.

byleth sucks her clit hard, crooking her fingers towards herself and mercedes cries out. she comes a long time and byleth leaves her fingers inside, allowing mercedes to clench and tighten and grind until she’s done. one she settles, byleth pulls out, kissing her way up her body. 

she kisses the scar right above her heart, tells her she loves her. 

mercedes pulls her up to kiss her mouth. she has tears in her eyes and her skin is blotchy and she’s never looked more beautiful. 

“i love you too,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title for this fic was absolutely pulled from "this kiss" because We Love And Worship Faith Hill In This House.
> 
> this was a twitter challenge where i was given a ship+a kiss in different scenarios, such as "distraction" "kissing tears" "kissing to shut up" etc.


End file.
